Just a Little Awkward
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Slade just hoped that times to come would not always be like this. Maybe having a woman apprentice was going to be a bit more difficult then he thought...


**Alrighty, this is my first TT story on this account actually so let's all give a w00t for that. I got this idea at three in the morning, bored out of my mind cause I couldn't sleep and for some reason this idea... kinda came to me, don't ask me why -- Just a funny little story Slade angst, the poor guy I didn't give him a break this story XD Ok so read and enjoy and don't forget to review! Yes. Review make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Terra or Slade (;-;) BUT OHMYGOD IS IT JUST ME OR IS SLADE SO UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY HUGGABLE DX**

* * *

"H-hey… ummm… Slade?" Terra asked as her hands shook nervously as she tried not to make eye contact with her master.

"Yes apprentice?" Slade asked incredulously eyeing her and her nervous state. "What do you want?" He asked almost annoyed.

"Ok well… I was umm… ok, so like… alright I just needed to know-"

"Out with it, Terra." Slade said shortly his patience wearing thin. Terra cringed at his words ever so slightly.

"I as wondering if maybe… I could go to like… a grocery store… or something… of that sort?" Terra said nervously wringing her hands together as Slade raised an unseen eyebrow at her.

"Now think about it my apprentice, how well received do you think it would be if you, Terra, former titan, now villain, the girl whose face is plastered all over town on wanted posters, casually went to the grocery store on a bright Wednesday afternoon?" Slade asked irritated by the slim girl standing before him.

"Not… very well?"

"Oh, not very well you think?" The man asked mockingly. "Not only that but our entire plans might be ruined all that hard work, the whole dramatic betrayal would have gone to waste. All because you want to go to the grocery store or something of that sort." Slade said in dark voice repeating her words and Terra rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well like… the thing is… I kinda… have to…" Terra said a bit more annoyed now as a little confidence seeped back into her voice.

"And why, dear apprentice is that?"

"Well you see… it's sorta… that time of the month."

"…………….."

"S-Slade?" Terra asked after five minutes of Slade starring blankly at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Um you know, that time of the month. Aunty Flow's come to town, red roof inn, I'm riding the crimson wave, I've got more." Terra said now just flat out pissed.

"I see…" Slade coughed as Terra raised an eyebrow at him her arms crossed. "You know… you still can't go to the store." Slade asked his voice faltering a bit.

"Well then what do you recommend I do?"

--

"Wh-who is this?" A woman said shaking as she held the phone to her ear.

"_Follow my instructions and I promise you no one will get hurt." _The voice was gravely on the other line and frightened the poor girl out of her wits. _"As I've said, I've planted three bombs within the store with your knowledge. Meet my demands or you and everyone else will be blown to tiny little bits. Now won't that be fun?"_

"N-no ok! I'll meet your demands. Just don't set off the bombs!" She cried into the phones. "Wh-what are your demands?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"…_I can't believe you're actually doing this!" _A voice laughed on the other end.

"_Would you prefer I just hang up?_

_-No! But if you're going to do it at least be a man about it!"_

The woman looked at the phone confused as she listened to the two argue and finally the man grumbled and turned his attention back to the phones.

"Ummm…. Sir?" She repeated.

"_Alright miss," He started speaking very matter-of-factly. "If you want to live you will surrender all of… your… feminine… products_

_Make sure they're narrow!_

_All of your… narrow… feminine products…_

_And make sure they're the Always brand too, that's the best._

_All of your… narrow… Always…feminine products to us."_

The woman could almost feel the man's blush through the phone as he spoke with what little authority he had left.

"I-I see…" The woman said shakily. "And what time do you need these by?"

"_About an hour or so- HEY! Ah alright, alright in ten minutes. Drop them off at the old warehouse, don't call the police and especially don't call the titans!_

_We'll eat your first born if you call the titans!_

_Apprentice! Shush!"_

-Click-

A couple hours later Terra walked into the room with a bright smile on her face as Slade's mood only worsened. What the hell? His entire villainous reputation was at stake just because he just _had_ to go with dramatic betrayal. No masked sidekick, or surprise team that he could control to catch the titans off guard. Nope. He had to choose…

_Her. Why the hell is she still smiling like an idiot?_

"If you keep making that face it'll stick." Slade said annoyed as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as Terra giggled.


End file.
